


Light carries on endlessly, even after death

by Hella_Gay



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_Gay/pseuds/Hella_Gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final battle in 3rd person POV, but focuses on Carmilla’s experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light carries on endlessly, even after death

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time ever writing a fic, be gentle please. I made myself sad writing this, but I hope you all enjoy it. I may add to this, not too sure yet. The title comes from the song Sleeping at Last - Saturn.

The musky scent of limestone envelops Carmilla as she opens the basement door. She had sprinted across campus towards the Lustig Building, with The Blade of Hastur clenched in her right hand. She could feel its effect on her immediately when she had gone to retrieve it from its hiding place. It was more intense this time than when she had first gone to retrieve it, after Laura had told her to leave.

/

That time, the sword had electrified Carmilla’s arm. It was an overpowering tingling sensation that sent tremors shuddering through her, and made the hair on her body stand straight up. She felt powerful wielding it.

_Consumes anyone who wields it my ass._

She had thought it best to hide it somewhere safe before she returned to their room. She had hoped to convince Laura that she was on her side. Convince her that she would stand and fight with her. But when she burst through the door, the room was empty. Wooden shavings were all over the floor, but the mass pile of stakes that Perry had carved were gone. Lafontaine was no longer laying tied in bed with pleas of parties escaping from their lips. Laura’s chair was empty, her camera was still on, and a video was left on her computer screen.

_What did you do?_

Carmilla walked over to the computer, sat in the chair, and pressed play. She watched the video unfold. Her heart breaking as Laura’s words said that Carmilla had broken her heart. She found herself smirking as Laura put the final pieces together. She was too smart for her own good. Carmilla choked up when Laura directly addressed her.

_‘You know!’ Seriously?_

She then realized the danger that they were all walking into, and she felt helpless. She didn't know how long they had been gone nor where they went. Carmilla’s hands were pressed up against her temples as the video ended.

“God dammit!”

Carmilla felt despair overtake her and her chest felt heavy. She was then angry. She looked into Laura’s camera, wishing she was talking her in person.

“Of all the imbecilic, idiots, suicidal – you just had to go and get yourself eaten.”

As soon as the sentence had left her lips, the realization of what she said set in. Her anger was then replaced by fear, and she felt a pang deep in her chest.

“Oh God, you’re somewhere getting eaten.”

Carmilla dropped her head and then heard the door swing open. She turned around, hoping to see Laura strolling in, but it was Danny. She looked upset, not that Carmilla could really care. She stood in the middle of the room, looking ready to attack Carmilla once again.

“Where the hell is Laura because this isn't funny?”

The question hit Carmilla like a freight train. She wasn't expecting that, and the panic in Danny’s voice was alarming. She started to panic as well.

“What?”

“I just got a text:  _Trapped in basement of old chapel. Come quick. Bring stakes._ ”

Carmilla turned around in the midst of Danny’s sentence. She ran her fingers through her hair as she realized where they were.

“The Dudley Chapel. The Lustig Building! They’re under the Lustig Building!”

Carmilla stood up and walked over to Danny. The urgency in Carmilla’s voice made Danny aware of how serious the situation was.

“You’re being serious? This isn't a joke?

“Only the part that’s happening right now, Xena.”

Carmilla turned away from Danny, as her mind worked to create a solution to their dilemma.

“Okay. Get down there, rustle up your Brobdingnagian sorority sisters and – and get to the Lustig.” She threw her hands up. “Hell, even tell the Zetas that’s where the missing bros are.”

Carmilla rushed passed Danny towards the door. Danny turned towards her.

“And where are you going?”

Carmilla looked into Laura’s camera.

“To do something really stupid.”

Danny followed Carmilla’s eyes.

“Is that thing still running?” She pointed to the camera.

“Yeah, I think we’re supposed to be filming our soppy heartfelt goodbyes or something.”

“Screw that.”

“Good call.” They looked at each other again, and Carmilla tilted her head. “See you at the violence.”

Carmilla rushed out of the room to retrieve the sword. She knew it was stupid, but Laura was in danger. This time, when she had grasped the hilt, there was no surge of power. It started off as a slow burning sensation that intensified the longer she held it. It was as if poison was being injected into her veins, slowly climbing up her arm. She felt the pain settle in her chest, and her body felt ten times heavier. The urgency of Laura’s safety was the only thing that allowed her to overcome her fear.

/

She stands in the open doorway, looking down into the dark stairway. Her fear starts to creep back up again, but she gulps it down. Gripping the sword hilt, she descends into the darkness.

//

She can hear sounds of fighting echoing throughout the labyrinth of caves. Her vampire-speed is useless to her down here. For every time she went off in one direction, she would find herself at a dead end or back to where she began. The wasted bursts of speed sapped her energy away. The echoing of the battle seems to grow louder. Her head rattles as each sound wave ruptures her ears, and her vision blurs. Leaning up against the wall, she tries to steady herself.

_You’re a vampire, Numbskull! Pull yourself together._

She clenches her left fist and slams it against the cave wall. The surge of pain in her arm is enough to allow her to gather her bearings. Pushing herself from the wall, she lifts her head up and inhales. A mix of scents flood her airways. She can taste each one on her tongue, as she tries to focus on one that will help her navigate her way towards the violence. Water. Limestone. Wood. Smoke. Blood. Her eyes shoot open as she takes in a familiar, memorable scent. Her entire body tenses, and she feels her canines grow. She can feel the black smoke rolling off her skin as she shifts. She opens her eyes, and the walls seem to illuminate with light that had been invisible to her in her human-like form. She stretches out her body, extending her front paws out in front of her. She shakes slightly, feeling her muscles ripple underneath her smooth black coat. She flicks her tail and inhales deeply. A growl rumbles in her chest, and she takes off with a surge of energy that catches her by surprise. With each stride she can smell the indelible scent getting stronger, and she knows she is close.

//

She is just around the corner, but before she goes bursting through the opening, she stops herself. She has the element of surprise on her side, and the effects of the sword seem to be significantly less in her feline form. She slowly slips into the cavern, clinging to the shadows. There is a large pit towards the far end of the cavern. Off to the side, she sees Kirsch, Lafontaine, Betty, Natalie, and Elsie standing aloof, oblivious to the violence that is ensuing around them.

Staked bodies of vampires are strewn about the floor, and Carmilla spots Will among them. She feels a slight ache in her chest, and she bares her teeth in response. He could have turned out much differently if their mother hadn’t gotten her claws into him. She had twisted his mind, turning him into her little puppet. He had always hated her for the lenience that their mother had shown her. He was always envious of her for that. She forces herself to look away from his vacant eyes.

The remaining vampires are engaged in combat with an army of Summer Society sisters, Xena Warrior Princess Danny, a relentless Perry, Zetas armed with tridents and salted herring, and a zealous Laura. Carmilla slowly pads towards them. She is impressed in their ability to hold their own against her mother’s blood thirsty minions. Carmilla stops abruptly, and the hackles on her neck rise up. She has not been able to spot her mother this entire time yet. She surely wasn't engaging in combat along with her minions. Everyone would have been decimated by now for sure. Carmilla sniffs the air. Her mother is here, but nowhere in sight.

A rumbling sound erupts from the pit, and the ground begins to shake underneath Carmilla’s paws. She tightens her legs, coils ready to spring. Her eyes are focused on the light that has begun to seep its way up from the pit. It is like the sun, casting light upon every surface of the cavern. Carmilla is no longer hidden by the shadows, but she doesn’t care. She is transfixed by the light. Everyone else, including the vampires, had stopped fighting and were in a similar hypnotic state.

Carmilla’s trance is broken as a mass of shadows catches her eye. Carmilla snarls, and her claws scrape against the cavern floor. Her mother has finally appeared. She has this smug look on her face, one that Carmilla had adopted from her. It is only when Carmilla looks around that she realizes why her mother looks so smug. Everyone in the room, save Carmilla and her mother, start walking towards the light. Carmilla’s eyes search the room frantically, until they rest on Laura. She is the closest to the light.

Without a second thought, Carmilla springs forward, and her teeth clamp down on the back of Laura’s sweater. Carmilla drags her away from the edge, breaking Laura’s trance. The commotion seems to snap everyone out of their trance as well, and they turn to look at Laura and the giant black cat before them. Carmilla towers over Laura who lays on the floor, propped up on her hands. Laura looks up and her eyes lock onto Carmilla’s. Carmilla sustains the gaze as her fur disintegrates into black smoke, and she shifts back into human-like form. She feels the effects of the sword coming back with a vengence. In this moment, however, she feels the familiar electricity of power accompanied with the burning pain in her chest. The blade seems to consume the light that is being cast from the pit. Carmilla tightens her grip as the energy surges through her. Laura’s face softens, and she opens her mouth to speak when a shrill scream cuts her off.

Her mother is screaming. The vampires cower into the shadows, wincing in pain as if they feel her mother’s scream tearing them to shreds. Carmilla turns to face her mother, and sees the deadly look in her eyes before she rushes them in a swarm of shadows and crows. Carmilla braces herself for impact and is sent tumbling to the ground, as claws and beaks scratch at her face and arms. She hears Laura scream, and turns to see a fresh cut along her left cheekbone. The blade delivers another surge of energy through Carmilla’s body and she springs up from the floor, fangs bared. Laura scrambles out of the way, back towards the group. The swarm comes back for another attack. A deep growl erupts from Carmilla’s throat. She rushes forward to meet her mother, raises the sword with both hands and drives it into the middle of the shadowy mass. As she passes through the pathway that the sword creates for her, she hears her mother snarl.

“Mircalla, how dare you!”

Carmilla fends off her mother’s secondary form, whilst inflicting blows that send individual crows falling from the mass. The sounds of blade to claws and flesh echo across the cavern. They trade blows as they are bathed in the light that continues to rise from the pit. The sword begins to devour her energy again, and she feels the burning fatigue in her limbs. Luckily, her mother seems to be fatigued as well. They are by the edge of the pit when her mother shifts back into her human form. As soon as Carmilla sees her mother’s feet planted on the ground, she delivers a savage blow to her face with the sword hilt. Her mother then tumbles backwards into the pit.

Carmilla sighs in relief as she feels the fatigue conquering every muscle in her body. She looks up and sees that the light has expanded nearly everywhere. The brightest point is at the center of the pit, and figures begin to manifest within. They reach towards the group with outstretched arms. Carmilla cannot recognize any of the faces of the ghostly figures that reach out, until she sees her.

_Elle?_

She is reaching out for Carmilla. She is dressed in her white nightdress, and a soft smile spreads across her face. Carmilla is close enough to reach out her hand, cup Elle’s right cheek, and brush her thumb along the mole that rest there. Carmilla bites down on her tongue, and a metallic taste enters her mouth. The sudden pain snaps her back to reality. She looks at Elle’s face again, seeing it differently.

_You thought I was a monster._

Carmilla traces over her fangs with her tongue.

_You never truly loved me... the real me, not like –_

She doesn’t fight the pang that pierces her chest, nor does she fight the tears that stream from her eyes. She closes her eyes and inhales deeply. Her nostrils and throat are filled with the same unforgettable scent that allowed her to navigate her way here.

_Laura_

Carmilla turns to Laura, taking in her image, and ingraining it into her brain. She takes a deep breathe, inhaling her scent once more. She smirks.

“You know. I really am starting to hate this heroic vampire crap.”

Carmilla turns away, facing the light. Its brightness is nothing compared to the light that this naive girl has brought into Carmilla's life. She broke through the eternal darkness that enslaved Carmilla. Carmilla realizes she can never truly repay her, but she can start with this. Carmilla clenches both hands on the hilt of the sword. She uses the last of her energy to leap into the pit, driving the sword into the heart of the light. The sword trembles as the light shakes and sputters like a living creature. Carmilla inhales Laura’s scent once more, and tears begin to flow from her eyes. The ghostly figures scream, and Carmilla feels herself falling. The sword falls from her hands. As she falls further from the surface of the chasm she closes her eyes, remembering the last image of Laura and her heartfelt goodbye.

_I know… I love you too._

 

 

 

 


End file.
